Shockers CH1
Description The first in a series of stories on the mercenaries the Shockers. =Story= Part I The Titan dropship flies quickly though the atmosphere of Recon, a planet used as a military outpost by clan Wolf. The cabin is about 108 degrees Fahrenheit. "All systems ready." says the Pilot staring at his computer screens. I'm quietly praying under my breath as beads of sweat form and roll of my forehead, suddenly multiple G's press on me as the reverse thrusters kick in. A few more seconds and a jolt ends our descent. Vents open and fresh air fills the Titan, we all breathe a sigh of relief. "Ready the vehicles." I say "And start the surface scan." Later on we are almost ready to exit the Titan. I, readying my Blood Asp, say to the other ‘Mech Pilots "Who's ready for a fight?" Palerider in the Warhammer says "Ready" Clyde in the Longbow says "Check" Chopper in the Catapult says "Ready" Reed in a Sha Yu says "Roger" Jacob in a the other Sha Yu says "Yo" My ‘Mech slightly tips at each step as we cruse though dense jungle foliage. The radio cracks and Reed says "One light ‘Mech at 1 O-clock." I adjust my ‘Mech directly at the enemy Anubis It comes into radar distance and I say over the radio "Clyde, you can have the honors." He aims his 70 LRM launchers at it and lets loose. 20 rockets tear though the trees and most hit on target, a shockwave and blast follow, along with the Anubis disappearing from radar. "Congratulations Clyde." I say "Fist enemy down" Our goal is to take out a Radar Station so that when the main force came though, the planet will have no way to send for help. The radar station is 400 km away through jungle. "I guess our late friend invited guests." Reed jokes "There is a heavy ‘Mech and a light scouting ‘Mech dead ahead, they probably have know idea what happened to their friend" "Palerider, you and I take out that heavy ‘Mech. I don't want to get damaged. And Clyde don't waste your ammo unless necessary." I say. Jacob says "I'll share that light ‘Mech with you Reed. Don't want to be selfish." The heavy ‘Mech comes into my radar, and shows up as a Burrock, the light ‘Mech is another Anubis. "Stay out of range of that Autocannon, its nasty." I say to Palerider as my LRMs lock on to the Burrock. "Roger that." He replies "Let me give him a dose of energy." As soon as I see the glimmer of the enemy's ‘Mech though the trees, Palerider's two PPCs light up the jungle and sear though trees, ending at the armor of the enemy Burrock. "My turn." I say. I decide against using my LRMs because of ammo limitations. My Blood Asp's two Gauss Rifles ring out and strike the enemy's Autocannon, tearing it from the ‘Mech. Next my Heavy PPCs and Heavy Medium Lasers hit the torso of the Burrock, igniting its Autocannon ammo. The Burrock's torso explodes sending shrapnel for hundreds of meters. The enemy pilot ejects just in time sending him far above the fight. "Track that capsule." I say to Fulcrum 1's pilot. It takes off though the jungle to our right. I turn around to see Reed and Jacob up on jumpjets along with the Anubis. Lasers are going in all directions, one random shot hits my right shoulder prompting me to join the fight. "He scratched my ‘Mech." I joke as I fire my Heavy Medium Lasers and my Medium Pulse lasers at the Anubis’s right leg. When the lasers hit the right thigh the leg falls off, causing the ‘Mech to topple when it touches down. The pilot ejects only flying about 50 meters sideways before landing in the swampy water. Fulcrum 2 hovers over there and captures the pilot with little resistance, as the pilot was knocked unconscious. Part II As I crest a hill I can see a small base on the other side of the valley. "Woohoo, some real competition." I say. For fun I fire my lasers at a gun tower, it's way out of range but I still take out a wall. "Hey, you disturbed their peace." Palerider says, watching as vehicles start to move around. "Take out the Headquarters as soon as you can, Clyde" I say "I don't want them sending out information about us." Fulcrum 1 returns and the pilot says "Got the Burrock pilot sir, he came out with his hands up when he saw the lasers pointed at his capsule." I respond "Good" We reach the valley and start wading though a small river, a camouflaged autocannon turret sends bullets into my torso, I respond with Pulse Lasers. Jacob to my right finishes it off with a few more laser shots. "That was unexpected." I say. Clyde says "I have the headquarters locked on, and ready to fire." "Go ahead, I'd say about 40 should do." I respond His Longbow tips back and 40 rockets take flight. "We'll see how I did when we get up there." Clyde says as he takes the lead for a moment. "Jacob, get up that hill so we can see what we're up against." I say. He takes off at 119 km/h up the hill, we follow at a slower pace and watch our radar and 3D Imagery screens. "Just a few medium ‘Mechs, light ‘Mechs and vehicles." Jacob says "Not fully warmed up and vulnerable." We reach the flat area where the base is and emerge out of the Jungle. Another Autocannon Turret starts firing at Palerider. "Gaah, those things are a menace!" Palerider says as he blows his PPCs towards the turret destroying it. The Regulator pilot takes out a Laser Turret with his Gauss Rifle. The base is surrounded by a light wall. I aim and hit it with my 4 lasers and PPCs breaking a big enough gap for the jumpjetless ‘Mechs and the hovertanks. As I get closer to the opening another Burrock comes out of the hole. "Hey Jacob, you didn't say anything about him." I say "I guess this one is wearing stealth armor." Jacob replies. I shoot my Gauss Rifles and Palerider shoots his, taking out its left foot and left arm. It hobbles closer and shoots its Ultra AC/20 at me, tearing into my left shoulder and rendering one of my lasers useless. "Get back." says Clyde. Clyde's LRMs smash into the Burrock’s cockpit. It topples backwards and 20 more LRMs from Chopper finish him off. Two Arctic Wolfs come out behind it. "Looks like this isn’t going to get any easier." I say. Part III The Arctic Wolfs spare no time, immediately they begin firing their SRMs. A few hit my ‘Mech cutting of layers of armor. I hit Arctic Wolf 1 with my Gauss Rifles blowing up its core reactor. An explosion follows which knocks Arctic Wolf 2 over. "Now! Fire!" I yell to Jacob and Reed. They flash their lasers and finish the enemy ‘Mech off. "Jacob, Reed, Chopper, find those Anubises." I say I walk through the hole and take out a hangar as the vehicles start to come out. One fires Machine Guns at me but I quickly subdue it with my PPC. I turn around to see a vehicle racing away, I pull the trigger and fire four LRMs, two hit on target and the vehicle explodes. My cab lurches forward, I turn around to find a Dire Wolf staring at me. I jerk the ‘Mech into reverse and cruse out of the hole firing lasers at the Dire Wolf. "Clyde, I need backup!" I say as the enemy's 4 ER Large Lasers tear my left arm off. 50 LRMs scream through the hole crashing into the Dire Wolf, it leans back but regains balance. My Gauss Rifles are overheating from the multiple shots. I wish I had jumpjets. I think. "Palerider where are you?!" I get out of the wall and out of view of the Dire Wolf. Palerider steps up to the hole and fires, causing the enemy's ‘Mech to lose a leg actuator. In return two lasers come out of the hole and hit Palerider's Warhammer. "Your turn Clyde." Palerider says. Palerider sidesteps and Clyde is ready, a volley of 70 LRMs fly and the Dire Wolf falls. A capsule is ejected which shoots upward, unfortunately it had stealth capabilities and went invisible from tracking. "I'll need repairs, good thing this is a clan base, they'll probably have the parts for my ‘Mech." I say I step back though the hole to see a few small vehicles. I fire a few more shots though my already hot Gauss Rifles, destroying the vehicles. Chopper says, "Got the Anubises, sir. Was pretty easy actually." "Good, come back to the base." I say I see Clyde's work on the headquarters, totaled. I shoot a few shots from my machine guns into the repair bay, someone runs out waving a white shirt. "Looks like the base is ours. I need to get repaired." I say Jacob and Reed take their ‘Mechs into the base and run around searching for hidden enemy ‘Mechs while I get repaired, Reed's Sha Yu is damaged pretty badly. "Well, I guess we're staying here tonight." I say "I need major repairs on my Blood Asp." "Me too." says Reed. A few shots ring out. I look around to see where the came from. "Just an infantry with a Machine Gun." says Jacob. "Good, we don't need any more warfare today." I say. "Finished checking the base, Shockeray." Jacob says. Convinced there won't be any more fighting for awhile, I walk my ‘Mech into the Repair Bay and begin the shutdown process. Fulcrum 1 comes over and our infantry solders scurry out. A few minutes later, the Fulcrum's pilot tells me they have the base under control. Part IV 8:00 and the repairs are finally finished on Reed's and my ‘Mechs. "We should probably be out of here by noon, cause who knows whether we'll get attacked here." I say. Clyde says "I agree." Half an hour later we are ready to move. "I'm ready, I got my repairs finished." says Jacob. "Let's go." says Reed. An explosion rocks my ‘Mech. "What was that!" I say. "Don't know." Clyde says. "Three ‘Mechs at four o-clock." Reed says. I walk my ‘Mech out of the hanger to see the base gate blasted to pieces. A Dire Wolf stands where the gate used to be. "Not again." I say as I fire my PPCs at it. Clyde fires a volley of missiles it the Dire Wolf. A Mist Lynx jumps over the wall and fires its LRM-10. I see its Probe shoot up into the air, giving away our hiding places. Palerider fires his Gauss Rifles at the Mist Linx, knocking of a leg. I fire my Lasers at the Dire Wolf. "Lucky shot." says Clyde to Palerider, aiming at the Dire Wolf for another round of rockets. Just as Clyde's rockets leave his ‘Mech he is hit by the full force of the Dire Wolf's laser array, destroying a lot of his armor. His rockets hit the torso of the enemy Dire Wolf. I fire my Gauss Rifles and PPCs at the Dire Wolf, dismounting its torso from its legs. The Dire Wolf's Torso falls forward, but the legs stay standing. "I thought you said there were three ‘Mechs, Reed." I say. "It's hiding behind the wall." Reed replies. "Let's go get him." I say. Clyde says "Not me, my ‘Mech is to damaged already." I charge my ‘Mech out of the base followed by Palerider. Outside of the wall, I turn to find a crouched Stone Rhino. I fire all my weapons at it, causing the left arm to ignite. Palerider shoots his Gauss Rifles at it. It stand up and charges towards me with its Large Pulse Lasers and Small Pulse Lasers blazing. They melt armor off my torso, I fire my lasers back. "I gotta run, cover me." I say. I take off back into the base, the Stone Rhino follows shooting lasers at me. Palerider follows the Stone Rhino shooting his Gauss Rifles at it. I run my ‘Mech out of the back gate and into the jungle. I dodge trees at top speed trying to out run the Stone Rhino, 40 rockets crash into it from Chopper. The enemy shoots his Gauss Rifles and they embed themselves into my ‘Mech's back. My screen flickers and goes black, I turn around and fire all my weapons again, causing the Stone Rhino's legs to stop working. It topples into the river we crossed earlier. I grab my backup radio and say "Get that pilot. And get that Stone Rhino someone, I need repaired again." Fulcrum 2 hovers over and captures the pilot. Cody, a green pilot I brought along, gets in the Stone Rhino and limps it back up the hill. "That could have gone worse." I say. Clyde says "I thought he had got you when your signal disappeared." Reed says "We would have had to retreat back to the dropship." I work my way up the hill with my damaged Blood Asp, and once again take it into the Repair bay and shut it down. Part V As we leave the base I ask "Everybody refueled?" "Yep." the others say. The Stone Rhino is repaired and its ammo is restocked. "I'm glad we got that Stone Rhino." I say "I think it will prove itself useful." "I'm glad we got it too." Cody jokes. "Getting tired of riding around in those hovertanks." We are within 50 km of the Radar Station, and I'm sure we can be seen. I say "Reed, Jacob, go ahead of us, so we can see, and this time try to look for hidden ‘Mechs. Chopper you go too. "Roger." they say, and take off. The Radar Station is surrounded by Medium Walls and is guarded better that the base. "Well, lets hope this goes better than attacking that base." I said We emerge out of the jungle and onto concrete, as I walk I notice that we are leaving mud footprints. "I hope that doesn't cause any trouble." I say, pointing out the trail. "Why don't we just follow the trail of the others." We walk our ‘Mechs where the trail leads. Right up to the others. I shoot my PPCs and melt a hole in the wall as enemy LRMs start to hit us. "Let's find some cover from those LRM Turrets." I say I walk into a hangar, the others following. Once inside I see a Burrock in its startup procedure. "Palerider, take him out." I say A few Gauss slugs and the Burrock is out. I step out of the hanger and fire my Gauss Rifles at the LRM Turret before it can start firing again. It bursts into flame, alerting everybody of our presence. "Get ready for action." I say "My first time piloting a real Heavy ‘Mech, and I get to fight." Cody says A Anubis jumps over the buildings and lands infront of me, It shoots its laser, and I shoot my lasers and PPCs. Choppers LRMs hit it and it flies backwards and explodes. A Stone Rhino runs around the corner and fires its Gauss Rifles at Clyde, missing him cause he ducks. Palerider fires his Gauss Rifles at the Stone Rhino and hits its cockpit. Cody fires his ‘Mech's Lasers and Gauss Rifles knocking the enemy's Stone Rhino over. It falls backwards and explodes from the impact. "Nice job." I say to Cody "That was awesome." he says 3 Burrocks come around the corner. Clyde and Chopper both give Burrock 1 a full volley each, It sprays fuel everywhere. Palerider shoots a small laser into the fuel on the ground and ignites Burrock 1. I shoot my Gauss Rifles into the cockpit of Burrock 2, then follow up with my PPCs in the same spot, causing the pilot to eject. Burrock 3 gets within its Ultra Autocannon's range and lets loose swinging back and forth. He jams my right PPC, and one of Palerider's Medium Lasers. Chopper takes out Burrock 3's right leg with another volley of rockets, and Clyde sends the ‘Mech spinning the ground. "He didn't damage me to bad." Palerider says. A Thor walks around the corner and fires its LB 10-X Autocannon at Chopper ripping his left shoulder rocket pod off, Chopper's ‘Mech falls to the right and I fire my lasers and PPC right into the Thor's core. It falls down with energy wrapping around it. "Into the hangar, Now!" I yell We are inside as Chopper's damaged Catapult runs in. A small nuclear explosion knocks the hangar down and blows our ‘Mechs over. A massive heat wave rushes over us causing Chopper's right rocket pod to explode. Part VI A few minutes later I walk my ‘Mech out of the rubble, meeting with the others. Chopper's ‘Mech is to badly damaged to walk, he shuts it down and gets into Fulcrum 1. "Guys, we've got to get out of here." Reed says "The nuclear generator for the Radar Station is on fire from the blast!" I put my ‘Mech on full speed, 65 km/h. Another LRM Turret fires at the Regulator, the pilot turns it around and takes the turret out with his Gauss Rifle. We reach the jungle and start to descend. "I hope it waits till we're out of range to explode." I say. Reed launches up on his jumpjets to look at the generator again. We continue to drop down into the valley. "Watch out guys, its about to blow. I can see the ring of nuclear energy surrounding it." Reed says. He drops back down, right as we reach the bottom of the valley. The nuclear explosion causes my ‘Mech to land on its front, and the heat melts the extra armor off the back. My cabin heats up to 115 degrees Fahrenheit, my skin almost burns from such a high temperature. After awhile the heat wave passes, and I stand back up. "Well, I guess our work here is done." I say "Lets get back to that repair bay." It takes a six hours to repair our ‘Mechs. ---- As we reach the dropship I look up and see 10 other dropships of the Unnamed Army that we had done this mission for. When they touch down, Palerider, Chopper, Clyde, Jacob, Reed, Cody and I take Fulcrum 1 over to the head dropship. The General pays us and lets us keep the Stone Rhino, but he never tells me his name. "I'll get you a new Catapult, Chopper." I say after we get back to our dropship. "Great, that one was old." says Chopper. Clyde jokes "How come he always gets the new ‘Mechs?" "Beginning countdown to takeoff." the Dropship Pilot says. "Lets get out of here." I say. Thirty minutes later we are outside the planet in the Titan, a job well done. The K-F Drive Coil engages and we disappear. =Author's Notes= I will write stories of the Shockers that will appear at the following links: Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction = References = ' 'Mechs ' :Anubis :Arctic Wolf :Blood Asp :Burrock :Catapult :Dire Wolf :Longbow :Mist Lynx :Sha Yu :Stone Rhino :Thor :Titan :Warhammer ' Vehicles ' :Fulcrum :Regulator ' Weapons ' :Autocannon :ER Large Laser :Gauss Rifle :Heavy Medium Laser :Heavy PPC :Large Pulse Laser :LB 10-X Autocannon :LRM-10 :Machine Gun :Medium Laser :Medium Pulse Laser :PPC :Small Pulse Laser :SRM :Ultra AC/20